Descendants and Ancestors
by Sleepless Naillil
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel find themselves transported 130 years into the future and find Slugterra where they find Ciel's living descendant residing there. Master and butler learn to sling slugs and a Phantomhive family secret contained in a journal Eli found. However, each day that passes by Slugterra's energy is slowing killing Sebastian. And Slugterra's origins/existence are made known


_1885, England, the Phantomhive Mansion_

Lightning flashed across the night sky, bringing light to the dark clouds for only a split second. Finny watched from the window with a solemn look on his young, feminine face. He never liked it when it rained. He couldn't go outside because rain means mud, and mud means dirty shoes, and dirty shoes means mud trails in the mansion, and Sebastian detests muddy trails in the mansion. The butler has already gotten onto Finny for that one time he went out to play in the rain with Bardroy. They were covered in the mushy dirt from head to toe and Sebastian wouldn't let them back into the mansion until the rain washed off all the mud, Sebastian gave them each a scrubber to get the mud off each other but it still took them an hour to get clean enough to go back inside.

Finny never liked to anger the butler. He always looked scary when he was angry. Sometimes when Sebastian was really mad Finny could swear he saw the butler's eyes turn into a light shade of red. Like there was a demonic entity living inside of Sebastian that feeds on anger and uses that weakness to make its appearance through the butler's eyes. Or maybe he was just imagining things whenever panicked by Sebastian. Finny could never tell.

A sign escaped from Finny's plump lips. The blonde was bored out of his mind. While the lightning was pretty to look at and all but after some time it's a dull sight. He didn't know what to do at the moment. There weren't any chores for him to do and it was too early to go to bed, though he wasn't sure if he could get to sleep even if he tried. Finny wanted to do something but didn't know what.

Finny thought to himself for a minute. If the young master wasn't too busy, then he could probably teach Finny how to play one of the many board games the Earl of Phantomhive always played. Or maybe the young master can think up of something for Finny to do.

With that in mind, Finny set out to look for his young employer. Finny went up the stairs and walked through the many hallways until he had reached his young master's studies. Finny gulped; a little afraid he might disturb the pre-teen from his paperwork and end up with a dart in the head, again.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Finny raised his hand and gently knocked on the door a few times. The blonde screwed his eyes shut waiting for a reaction but heard nothing from the other side of the door. He knocked just a little harder. Still no answer.

"Young Master?" Finny said, he knocked once again but this time he knocked too hard with his superhuman strength, the door busted in half with splinters flying a few feet away.

Finny stood there frozen, about to go into shock. He is dead. He is so, so, so dead. Sebastian is going to murder him for this. He is going chop Finny up into little pieces stitch him back together, rip him up again then make a deal with the devil to open up a portal to Hell to throw the strawberry blonde in. A little overboard for something as petty as a broken door but Finny had little to no doubt that Sebastian has the ability to give a very nasty punishment to someone as naïve and misunderstood as Finny.

Finny came out of his thoughts when he realized there wasn't any grumbling or angry complaints coming from the twelve-year-old head of the Phantomhive company and household. That was when Finny noticed the blunette, boy very slowly pacing back and forth to where his desk is and back in front of the open window that was letting the rain in.

Was the young master sleep walking?

"And what exactly happened here Finnian," the said boy let out a terrified, girly, shriek at the sound of the voice of the man he oh so desperately wished was there examining the door he broke.

"I got bored and there was nothing for me to do," Finny babbled frantically, "so I thought the young master could have me do something for him. I knocked on the door but there was no answer so I knocked again a little harder and broke the door, I'm so sorry Sebastian!" Finny was on the brink on panicked tears as he went on and on apologizing, terrified about the punishment he would have to pay.

Sebastian gave a disappointed shake of his head after he was finished looking at the splintered and broken doorway. He didn't care for the door for too long as his attention went over to his master who abruptly stood in front of the window as soon as Sebastian laid his eyes on the boy. Rain drops made their way through the window and onto Ciel with help from the wind, very slowly soaking the boy's clothes and the carpets around him.

"Oh young master," Sebastian said to the sleeping boy as he began walking toward the earl's direction. "Sleeping on the job again?"

_So the young master was sleepwalking_, Finny thought, relieved that Sebastian didn't stay on the previous subject, though he knew he would be punished eventually.

Just as Sebastian was within five feet from his master, Ciel climbed and jumped out of the window. A surprised Sebastian gasped then jumped after his master. "Ciel! Sebastian!" Finny screamed in shock and fear as he ran towards the window Sebastian and Ciel once stood. He looked out the window and saw Sebastian standing in the grass with their master in his arms.

Finny took deep breathes to calm his rapidly beating heart. Now that was scary. He thought they were going to be splattered all over the ground. They were on the third floor of the mansion and a fall from that height could've caused some form of injury to an ordinary person. But Sebastian was no ordinary person; he was extraordinary with many talents and abilities that Finny admired about him so much. Despite how frightening Sebastian can get when provoked at times, Finny couldn't help the little attraction he felt towards Sebastian. From the man's good looks to his intelligence and amazing abilities, Sebastian could sweep a person of any gender off their feet.

Sebastian then began running towards the entrance of the mansion with astonishing speeds. However, Sebastian didn't make it for he, along with Ciel, was struck by huge bolt of lightning. Sebastian screamed in pain as did Ciel from the violent wake call. "Nooooo!" Finny screamed as well. The lightning was gone as soon as it came but unfortunately it took Sebastian and Ciel with it.

Finny watched the space of scorch grass in horror as his heart rate sped up again. He fell to his knees and broke down in tears. His thin shoulders shook with every sob that escaped his mouth. His hands covered his face as he cried. What would he and everybody else do without their master or Sebastian around?

Just then, Finny heard hurried footsteps run towards the studies. Bardroy and Maylene were at his side in a flash. They were asking him what was wrong and what happened. But how is Finny supposed to explain to them what he just witnessed if he couldn't understand nor explain the situation himself. It just didn't make any sense to him. Finny latched onto Bardroy and cried even harder in the man's shoulder.

Bardroy and Maylene look at each other with concern looks. They wanted to know what happened but it's clear that Finny is too upset to talk about it. Although they were worried out of their minds they were just going to have to wait until Finny calms down to tell them, which they hoped was soon. Because Finny was a sensitive young boy, but what could have happened that cause him so much misery?

_2012, Slugterra, the Surface_

"Sebastian what is going on here?" Ciel, now wide awake, shouted over the pelting rain. His arms were wrapped tightly around his butler's neck. "Where are we?"

"I'm not so sure, Young Master," Sebastian answered truthfully as he looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. They didn't look like they were in England, or even their own time for that matter. This confused Sebastian to a great extent. Time travel is possible, the demon butler knew, but the question is how did a single strike of lightning send them here? Sebastian took cover under the front porch of a random house. Setting down his contractor, Sebastian went into deep thought. The atmosphere definitely had a different feel to it.

"I don't think you would believe this," Sebastian began, "I don't think we're in England, I don't think we are even in our own time."

"Sebastian, what is this nonsense you're talking about?" Ciel didn't believe, nor think, about the possibility of time traveling or any other nonsense like that. To Ciel most things like that belonged in fantasy and science-fiction books. Although he probably shouldn't doubt very much about these things anymore; Sebastian was a demon after all. And they have been through many adventures with demon hounds, ghosts and Grim Reapers. Time travel should be no different, sort of.

Sebastian gave a slight glare towards his young boss, "Young Master, I'm saying we have traveled into the future. But what baffles me is how/why this happened."

"Well, can't you take us back to past?" Ciel questioned. "You are a demon, is there something to do to take us back to our time."

Sebastian slowly shook his head back and forth. "I'm afraid it is not that simple. Every demon, like every human being, is unique in their own ways. Not all demons can do everything. You see, Young Master, our powers are specialized on a certain category. Elemental demons' or a spirits' powers are limited to what their element is. Time traveling, or dimension traveling for that matter, is actually a rare ability. Even so, it is best not to tinker with the fabric of time and space whether you're from the dark or the light. The only one who can do this without any permanent damage to the universe is God himself, though he prefers not to; mostly because it is mainly practiced with dark magic). So no, I cannot take us back. I don't have that kind of power. It is not my specialty." The last thing was partly true. Time travelling wasn't his thing. But there is this strange vibe in the air that made him feel kind of...well...weak. Sebastian didn't know how to describe it, yet it seemed oddly familiar. Like he's read something like this in a book in Hell's library.

Back to the time travel dilemma. There are other possibilities that could help take them back to their own time. They could find a witch who could send them back but it takes a very powerful dark witch to do that; Sebastian has been to the future, by accident, once before so he knows there many crazy people who _think_ they're witches and contain some mystical powers when they certainly do not. Sebastian never thought a chance he could go back to the future and dreads meeting one of those lunatics again. Sure they may be easy prey, but they taste bad.

"So what you're saying is," Ciel took a seat on a bench swing as he spoke, "we are stuck here unless God allows us to go back? But He is unwilling to mess up time by doing anything else that could help us?"

"I'm afraid so," Sebastian replied solemnly. "I don't doubt that _He_ wants sent us back at some point, but things happen for a reason. We just have to find out what our reason is for being here."

"Just great," Ciel huffed. Sebastian openly smiled at the boy's frustration. One of the things they liked to do with each other get on the other's nerves, but not to a breaking point. It was just fun seeing the other get agitated or unease. Ciel is the only contractor Sebastian has ever made a deal with that he could be compatible with. To Sebastian Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of the Phantomhive Company and Head of Phantomhive Manor had become somewhat of a friend to him. Whenever the crow demon looks at Ciel and really thinks about him, Sebastian gets this little warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest where his heart should be.

Sebastian was brought out of this thought when he spotted something from the corner of this eye with his incredible eye sight; he saw a coin rolling in the street, completely unaffected by the rising water from the rain. The coin circled around a manhole once before stopping in a position where the manhole and the coin were perfectly aligned at where Sebastian stood on the front porch. The black clad butler cocked his head slightly to the side. He looked up at the sky as if expecting to see someone controlling the coin before looking back down at the street.

Ciel noticed his butler's attention was on something else and asked what he was looking at. The only answer Ciel got was a grab at the hand that supported his head then dragged out into the rain and the middle of the street.

"Sebastian what are you doing?" Ciel pried his hand out of Sebastian's.

"Young Master," Sebastian said crouching down, "look at this." He pointed to the coin that stood on its side not moving despite the constant flow of water passing it, as if someone had super glued the coin on that very spot.

Ciel looked at the coin Sebastian pointed at and furrowed his blue brow. How was something like that possible? The coin suddenly started moving again, startling Ciel in the process, and rolled over and fell through one of the holes on the metallic lid. Both Ciel and Sebastian were puzzled at this. It was clear to Sebastian that they were supposed to follow the coin, but why into the sewer of all place? And what exactly is He planning for him and his young master? Thinking a little more Sebastian noticed that he didn't hear coin make the "plop" sound whenever an object falls into a liquid. It was more like a clang as if there's no water down there at all. Sebastian furrowed his brow at this. He lifts the heavy lid with eased. Ciel and Sebastian looked through the hole to see the same copper coin rolling around in a circle narrowly avoiding the rain that fell from the ground's opening. Ciel squint his eyes and cocked his head to the side.

"I think we're supposed to follow it," said Sebastian. The demon butler motioned for Ciel to get on his back in a piggy back ride. Ciel gave a bewildered look before getting on his servant's back as he climbed down the latter to follow the mysterious, suspicious and self-moving coin.

"Sebastian, what makes you think we should be following that coin?" Ciel asked.

"Well young master, you know _He _works in mysterious ways," Sebastian's voice sounded in distaste when he said "He" and as he spoke the rest of his sentence. As much as he hated the idea of following silent orders from the creator of the universe Sebastian had no choice. I mean, what else was he supposed to do? Go around knocking on people's doors asking for a place to stay because they're time travelers from the 19th century and have nowhere else to go? And that they need a time machine to back to their own time? Yeah, that would really work. Then _Sebastian_ would be labeled as one of the kooks, running around with a young gir-boy. The demon would prefer to try to find a way back to the past himself but there were too many variables that are either science–fiction related or something ridiculous like an hour glass that could take you to the past, present or future you have to find it in an ancient temple guarded by booby traps.

Sebastian had gotten to the bottom of the latter and observed his surroundings. It wasn't the kind of sewer Ciel nor the demon butler were expecting. The ground was dry, except where the rain leaked around the lid, and looked more like a tunnel. The two of them saw the coin standing on its thin side some feet away before it rolled towards the end of the tunnel before taking a right turn. Ciel remained on Sebastian's back, not wanting to touch the ground with his feet just yet, as Sebastian continued to follow the coin through the tunnels. After a few twists and turns Sebastian stopped in front of a square-shaped hole in the ground.

_Funny,_ Sebastian thought, _reminds me of "Alice in Wonderland". Instead of following the white rabbit we have to follow the silver coin._ Very _funny Almighty One._

"Hold on tight, my lord," Sebastian warned. The demon butler took a few seconds (like he was hesitant to jump down there) then took a leap down into the hole.

Shane hideout, Slugterra

Kord and Eli were in the garage as Kord worked on upgrading their mechas. Eli sat on sat down on floor next to the tool box reading a book, pausing every now and then to hand Kord the tool that was currently requested. The book Eli was reading they had found last week when they were in the garage Eli had accidently kicked Kord's brand new, cause Kord ate his other during the slug race, wretch across the floor and under the work bench. When Kord bent down to get it he noticed a little switch on the wall, he showed Eli and they flipped the switch. Next thing they knew a little compartment opened up to reveal a medium-sized rectangular safe.

"What is it?" Eli reached out a hand and pulled it out.

The safe had an old, rusty number combination lock on it.

"I got it," Kord said. The cave troll took the lock in his forefinger and thumbs pulled and broke it off with ease. The action made Eli melt at the sight of it. Kord was so strong.

"Thanks," Eli lift up the latch then pushed back the top.

Inside the box was a light brown leather journal with a sewn in string tie around it. Eli picked it up and a piece of yellowish scratch paper fell out from between the pages. That struck the blunette as odd. Out of curiosity, Eli opened it. Kord looked over Eli's shoulder as they read the letter.

_Dear Eli,_

_Remember when you were seven and you asked me where your name came from? I never answered your questioned because I wanted it to be a surprise._

_This book is the diary of your great-great-great-great grandfather. When this book was given to me by your grandmother, I didn't know what to think until I started reading it. The stories of his life are just so dramatic and humorous I could not put this book down. Reading this book you might think that this is a work of fiction but trust me, it isn't. It's so full of inspiration you wouldn't know what to do with it. I enjoyed reading it and I know you will too. Just be careful with it. It's pretty old._

_Love, your father, Will Shane_

_P.S. I'm sorry to keep you waiting for an answer for such a simple little question. But apparently the answer to that little question is bigger in comparison. _

_P.S.S. To answer the question you might be currently thinking, no I am not going Jigsaw on you._

_XOXOXOX_

"Uh, what does 'going Jigsaw' mean," said a confused Kord.

"Oh, it's just an expression my dad and I made," Eli said, "the meaning of it takes a little bit of explaining when you don't know the "Saw" movies-"

"Huh-what," Eli was snapped out of the memory as he realized that Kord was speaking to him.

"I said, let's take a break," Kord said, "and do you want to get something for lunch."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Kord help Eli up off the floor. He rolled his eyes at the teen as grayish-blue eyes never faltered the page he was currently reading in his ancestor's diary.

"Okay, I think you need a break from that book," the cave troll said.

"Hehe, sorry," scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "but I can't help it. My great grandfather's life is addicting to read about."

"What's so interesting about an old man's life from a century ago, bro?"

"I'll lend you the book as soon as I'm done with it," Eli put the book down on the table beside the couch. "Because this is one story you have to read for yourself to know how special it is. So, what are we having for lunch?"

"Well, I was thinking pizza," suggested Kord.

"Sounds good to me," said Eli. "Hey, do you know where Burpy is?"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Because Burpy and Joules suddenly came out of nowhere along with tango music blaring from the stereo. The tazerling and infurnus slugs spun around and danced on the coffee table. The stereo was loud but not loud enough to hurt their eardrums.

"Hey Burpy," Eli called over the tango music. Neither slug responded. "Burpy!"

The fire halted the dance when he heard his name being call. He smiled at Eli then signaled to Banger, who was controlling the stereo, to turn off the music.

"Kord and I are gonna go get a pizza," Eli said, "you want to come with us?"

As Burpy was about to contemplate if he should go or stay here with Joules and record some dance moves on Trixie's camera Joules kissed Burpy on the mouth, using his electric powers to shock Burpy through his mouth to intensify the experience. The electric slug pulled back and Burpy collapsed in his arms, his body limp but with a smile on his face. Kord and Eli chuckled.

"A simple 'no' would have been fine Joules," the said slug shrugged, Burpy started to recover from that shocking kiss, pun intended. "Alright Burpy, mama will be back in a little bit, okay? Be good." Burpy nodded.

"Mama?" Kord questioned as the two went back into the garage to leave on their mechas.

"Well that's what Burpy calls me," Eli replied. "A few years ago Burpy kept leaving sticky notes on my bed saying a bunch of weird things, though he usually puts on note on my forehead saying "Morning Mama,"."

"I didn't know Burpy could write," Kord said to himself, "but why sticky notes?"

"It's an inside joke," Eli said as they rode out of the garage. "I'll tell you later. One thing for sure is I never should have let him watch "Ed, Edd, and Eddy"."

Although the last sentence was muttered to himself, Kord still heard it. Kord didn't know what "Ed, Edd and Eddy" was but decided not to question it any further until later.

**Well I'm glad to get this thing off my back. The plot for this story has been nagging at me for several months now and I'm just happy to get the first chapter up and on my birthday too :D. Anyways, I hope those of you who are lucky, or curious, enough to find this story will like it, at least for the most part. Well, if you like this and you want me to continue please tell me in a review or PM me. It's gonna take some time to write the next chapter but I just wanted to know if there are people who want _me_ to continue with this. If not then I think I'll continue it anyway, because if I don't I'll regret it for the rest of my life...**

**Anyways review please and tell me what you think. And please no cursing or bashing on anything because if you do you will be forced into a room with Annabelle the Raggedy Ann Doll. Have nice night Humans!**


End file.
